


Partners Beyond the Grave

by ml101



Series: Beyond The Grave [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post Finale, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ml101/pseuds/ml101
Summary: For Det. Rogers, every heartbeat reminds him that he got a second chance. But even if he is surrounded by the people he cares about, sometimes he wishes his partner was still alive. Because if he ever needed Weaver the most, it’s with the planning of Alice’s wedding.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NropaY_OneEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NropaY_OneEye/gifts).



> This had been a post that nropay in Tumblr wanted to see as a story...but as I was writing it, ideas just came and it turned from a one-shot to a multi-chapter fic then into a series of fics. Yes, this is just the first chapter of one story. As the series summary suggests, I’ll be writing Rumple visiting people in their dreams. But the others might just be a one-shot or short chapters unlike this one which will have multiple chapters. So welcome to my Beyond the Grave series.

****Captain Killian Jones from the Wishverse, most commonly known as Rogers now since he had grown fond of the name, had a very tiring day.

A very tiring and excruciating long day.

Robin and Alice were well on the way of getting married and preparations have started. He wasn’t really a planner of social events himself but he had volunteered to help in anyway.

And so his task had been to drive or sail Zelena around the realms to find all the perfect flowers, dresses, plate setting for the wedding and of course the food to be served. Granted it was no easy task, flowers from Avonlea were a certain but Agrabah and Atlantis were a debate for tableware but Sabine’s cooking from either her kingdom or Hyperion Heights was also a no-brainer for the food.

Mary Margaret was now helping with the preparation as well and things are turning into a big Realm of Stories event rather than the simple gathering Rogers had expected.

Still, he would never deny anything for his little Starfish. If a big, grand wedding would put a smile on her face then a big, grand wedding she will have.

Rogers just hoped he’d still be alive and well when the day finally comes. Who knew planning a wedding was this stressful and he wasn’t even that involved?

Archie had laughed at this when he had first voiced it out at the diner a couple of days ago. He was of course the one officiating, as it has been the tradition in Storybrooke.

“You know I’m not one for big gatherings myself,” admitted Archie. “If I were asked which wedding I treasured the most of being a part of...it was with Rumple and Belle by the well in the forest.”

Rogers has been surprised and had asked how his old partner had tie the knot and he agreed with the town therapist that it had been simple but equally romantic.

Rogers patted his chest where his friend’s heart pulsed inside him. “You’d probably rolling your eyes at all this planning, Weaver. Can’t say I blame you.”

Rogers chuckled and prepared to get some much needed rest after the day he had.

* * *

 

He was vaguely aware he was dreaming but he didn’t mind at all.

He was sitting in his old hideout, the sea calm and majestic in front of him. The waves were music to his ears as he drank tea and looked out into the horizon.

Gosh he had earned this peace and quiet after the day he had. It was a refreshing sight and to be honest he didn’t want to leave…or wake up.

“Oh you’ll have to wake up eventually, Captain.”

That voice. Rogers was startled out of his seat and he dropped the cup, expecting to feel burns from the tea he had just spilled but nothing came.

“Didn’t anyone tell you that you don’t feel pain in dreams?”

Rogers finally turned to see his partner standing by his hideout’s only entrance and exit, clothes the same from when they had first shook hands back in the Enchanted Forest near Alice’s cottage.

“Weaver--how?” began Rogers as he looked over the man. He looked refresh, happy...nothing like he had ever seen the man before.

Rumple motioned for him to sit down as he conjured a chair of his own. “Dreams are gateways if you will to...well I’m pretty sure you can figure out where.”

Rogers just stared at him as he sat down. “Besides, you have my heart. It appears as though we are connected by more than just our past, Captain.”

That finally got through Rogers as he swallowed and took a seat beside his old partner. “You’re really here...this is real? Or is this all just in my head?”

“It’s a dream Rogers, of course it’s happening inside your head,” reprimanded Rumple good heartedly. But just because it’s happening inside your head, doesn’t mean it’s not real.”

Rogers couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Oh this was Weaver alright. Only he could be that maddeningly mysterious and talking in riddles. “You do know you sound like that old wizard from Harry Potter? I mean I know you’re old but I don’t think long white beard and glasses suit you.”

“May I remind you that you are not far younger than I am,” replied Rumple with a glare. “I could visit Regina next and tell her that you prefer to look like your real age and reverse whatever Lady Tremaine did.”

Rogers raised his hands, real and otherwise, in mock surrender but a smiled played on his face. “Sorry, it’s just...well I’m surprised you’re visiting.”

“Price of giving someone else your heart,” said Rumple with a shrug. “Pretty much felt your stress and I’m here to tell you to calm down and take it easy or else you’ll do a number on my heart and trust it...having a heart attack isn’t fun.”

“You--oh, mate I’m sorry,” said Rogers in surprise. “You did say earlier that we’re connected by more than just our pasts now.”

Rumple nodde but then smiled that sly smile of his. “How did your alter-ego take that? Not well, I presume.”

Rogers laughed as he recalled Regina explaining the events to the current inhabitants of Storybrooke. When Regina had cast the modified version of the original Dark Curse, everyone was returned to their rightful time and a lot of explanations had been in order. Though he still couldn’t fathom how Emma and his alter-ego’s child was an infant but Lucy was still the same age he knew. He didn’t bother to try and understand...he didn’t need the headache.

“He was speechless and let’s just say I don’t look very charming baffled and mouth hanging open like that. Alice was laughing so hard she almost fell over.” replied Rogers with a smile at the memory. But then he recalled the debate earlier that week and his smile dropped.

“She’s keeping a seat vacant for you, you know,” said Rogers as he looked out to the sea, not meeting his previous partner’s eye. “For you and your wife.”

“I’m sorry I’ll miss it,” replied Rumple. No further explanations were needed as Rogers knew Rumple kept watch on all of them from where he was now. “I’m happy for her. Her and Robin.”

“It’s only possible because of you,” replied Rogers, his voice cracking slightly. “I...I never got a chance to thank you.”

Rumple smiled but shook his head. “You don’t--”

“Please let me finish,” began Rogers, shaking his head to rein in his composure. “What you did for Alice back in the Enchanted Forest, for me in the Wish Realm...you didn’t have to but you did. Nothing I will do or say will be enough to express my gratitude Weaver--Rumplestltskin.”

“I didn’t want Alice to live a life I did,” began Rumple with a small shrug. “Nobody should watch their True Love age and know that they will not be following.” He stopped and met Rogers’ eye. “And you deserved to be with your daughter. I’ve been living on borrowed time, Captain. I should have been dead long ago but I was given a second-chance. You deserved one too.”

Rogers smiled as a tear fell down from his eye and he quickly wiped it away. “Damn it, Weaver. This is my dream and I’m supposed to be happy.”

“Well you started the confessions and heart to heart, Rogers,” argued Rumple. “I’m just going with the flow of the conversation.”

They shared a laugh as they both looked at the sea again, taking comfort in the other’s company.

“Is this only possible because I have your heart or something more?” asked Rogers after a moment.

“I’m not entirely sure,” replied Rumple with a shrug. “I may have been an expert on magic but there are somethings that still remain a mystery.” He turned to him. “My son visited us in our dreams too even before he was born...so there’s a realm of possibilities.”

“He what?” asked Rogers in surprise.

“Then again he was still in his mother’s womb at that time so maybe that was the connection he used,” continued Rumple. “Since you have my heart, I guess that’s the connection and why it was slightly easier to get to this place.” He paused a smiled smugly. “I was debating whether to appear like a ghost and startle you but Belle argued that it would probably give you a heart attack which made my intention utterly useless.”

“Making the thing you were trying to prevent an actual reality,” replied Rogers with a chuckle.

“Yes, I gave you my heart so you could live a long life with Alice, Captain. I don’t expect you to return it anytime soon,” said Rumple in all seriousness but Rogers could see the mirth in his eyes.

“Having your heart inside me feels really weird.” began Rogers. “Not that I’m grateful...it’s just weird.”

“Oh, yes, well it’s been through a lot, broken and consumed by darkness multiple times, but it survived.” replied Rumple. “Now, I gave my heart to you, don’t forget to take a good care of it.”

Rogers eyed him curiously and he was sure his old partner didn’t really hear what he just said. “…Mate, you know that sounds weird, right?”

“Why?” asked Rumple in confusion. Yes, definitely did not hear what he just said.

“Never mind.” but Rogers couldn’t suppress the chuckle and Rumple just glared at him. “Thank you, Weaver.”

“For?” asked Rumple.

“Everything,” replied Rogers as he got up. “But I feel like I’ve rested and hidden from the realm of consciousness for quite enough. It’s time I woke up.”

“As you wish,” replied Rumple with a smile. He stood but Rogers immediately offered him his hand.

“Don’t be a stranger,” said Rogers and Rumple smiled as they shook hands. “Old friend.”

“I most certainly won’t,” replied Rumple. “Besides, someone needs to remind you to take care of yourself.”

“This is payback for all the times I forced you to have breakfast besides a cup of coffee, isn’t it?” asked Rogers with a groan.

“Of course.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am apologising in advance. I got some feels from writing this...well the good kind of feels but then it hit me like a ton of bricks again.

He wasn’t surprised to find himself in the library of the Dark Castle as he succumbed to sleep. He had been conflicted pretty much the entire day and he wasn’t really sure how to decide on what he was going to do.

“This is jollier than I expected,” voiced out Rogers as he looked around.

“Well he did give it to me, so I decide the decor in the room, Captain,” said a feminine voice and Rogers turned in surprise to see not his partner as the other occupant of the room. “Or would you prefer Detective?”

Rogers swallowed because in his memory the last time he had seen the woman was back in Regina’s tower, imprisoned. “Whichever you prefer, um...Lady Belle.”

Belle smiled as she slowly approached the former pirate. “No need to be so formal, Detective Rogers. All is forgiven between the version of Killian Jones I know and I owe you a great debt. You helped my husband while we were separated.”

“I’m not sure how much help I was if I’m being honest,” replied Rogers as he ran a hand over the back of his head. “If I’m being honest, Weaver helped me more than I helped me….he still is too.”

“But who’s keeping score?” asked Belle with a smile and no wonder Weaver wanted nothing else but to reunited with his wife. “I hope you don’t mind that I changed your perspective of the Dark Castle. I much prefer people remembering it as the castle I was accustomed to and not the Wish Version.”

“My wish alter-ego wasn’t really fond of light and antiques, sweetheart. He was more bones and cages for display pieces.” said Rumple as he suddenly appeared next to Rogers, startling his old partner. “That was payback for sneaking up on me near Alice’s cottage.”

Rogers glared at him. “Yeah, well you do that to everyone...it was one of my proudest moment, you know, getting the jump on you.”

Rumple shook his head and turned to Belle. “Sorry about that...Gideon was insisting he learn more about the magic surrounding the Dark Castle before he decides if he wants to live there or not.” Rumple then made a face that Rogers wasn’t familiar with. “He also brought a friend.”

“There’s my cue,” replied Belle with a smile to Rogers but a look to her husband. “I hoped you behaved yourself. Gideon was already hesitant introducing any of his friends to us. And try not to give the poor Detective anymore surprises.”

With a kiss to her husband, Belle waved good-bye to Rogers and left the room.

“Takes your breath away, doesn’t she?” asked Rumple as Rogers continued to stare to where Belle had left. “But we’re wasting time, what the hell are you doing?”

Rogers sighed as he leaned on the nearby table. “And here I thought I’d get some peace and quiet tonight.”

“I doubt you’ll get that any time soon, Rogers,” replied Rumple as he conjured a chair and sat opposite his partner. “Soonest I’ll wager is after Alice and Robin’s wedding. Now, let me ask again, what the hell are you doing?”

“I haven’t decided on anything yet,” replied Rogers with annoyance. “It’s not even a big deal. Regina said she could probably position Hyperion Heights close to Storybrooke so it’s not like I’m not going to see them often.”

“You couldn’t have asked Alice first what she wanted?” asked Rumple gentler than before.

“She doesn’t need to burden herself with her old man,” replied Rogers with a sigh. “She should go prepare for her future with Robin. Instead she’s not agreeing to an adventure across the Land Without Magic because she’s worried I’ll be alone.”

“And so your answer to that is by suggesting that you move back to Hyperion Heights after they leave?” asked Rumple, voice neutral. “I’ll give you a minute to realize what a wrong decision that was.”

“It was just a suggestion,” argued Rogers.

“A suggestion you’ve been considering from quite some time from the looks of it,” replied Rumple. “You mentioned Regina and magic being involved already so you’ve been planning this for quite some time.”

Rogers sighed. Nothing sure gets past his old partner.

“What else besides not wanting to burden Alice?”

Rogers’ head shot up and Rumple just gave him a smile and a shrug. “I’m pretty sure I’m one of the few people that know how to read Detective Rogers.”

Rogers couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the smugness of his tone. He sighed once again and gazed down at the floor. “I don’t want to live in my alter-ego’s shadow.”

Rumple was momentarily taken aback by the confession. That was not what he was expecting. “Why in all the realms would you think that?”

“Because I feel it,” replied Rogers. “I can’t really walk along Storybrooke without feeling it. Their Killian Jones is the deputy and married to the Sheriff. And even with his young daughter, he still wears his hook.” He raised his handicap. “I prefer this if I’m being honest.”

He paused but then raised his head to look at Rumple. “Your grandson is dividing his time between Ella’s Kingdom and Storybrooke so he and Wish Henry don’t really have the same problem. Most of those who do have alter-egos just stay within the realm they are familiar with.”

“But you don’t really want to go back to the Wish Realm,” said Rumple. “Or to the realm of Henry and Ella.”

“Nothing there but bad memories,” replied Rogers with sadness. “If I’m being honest, I have no idea where I belong these days. I’m just floating by until Alice and Robin’s wedding and then what? What am I supposed to do with my life?”

He stopped because he was too embarrassed to continue looking Rumplestiltskin in the eye. “Hyperion Heights still exists...it’s like Storybrooke only it’s more of a city rather than a rural town.” He stopped short and sighed. “There I’m Detective Rogers, Alice/Tilly’s father--not a pirate turned deputy-sheriff.”

“Technically, Killian Jones is no longer known as a pirate,” said Rumplestiltskin.

“Yeah reformed pirate who turned Dark One, died and was brought back from the dead...it’s long and complicated,” said Rogers. “Hero, pirate, Saviour...people give themselves names and titles of importance. I don’t want to live in Captain Hook’s shadow as though I’m the lesser version of me just because I’m not the hero or married to the Saviour or of royal blood.”

He stopped and looked at Rumple. “I just want to be Alice’s father.”

“There’s your answer then,” replied Rumple with a smile as Rogers looked a little confused but then realization dawned on him. “Rogers, tell Alice how you feel. Trust me, you’re not burdening her at all. Pretty sure she’d love to return to Hyperion Heights as well and settle there...just don’t shut her out just because you think you’re burdening her.”

“But I’m her father,” began Rogers. “I should be the one--”

“If I’ve learned something from my very long life, it’s this,” began Rumple as he stood and placed a hand on Rogers’ shoulder. “We are never a burden to our families. The people we love want nothing more than to help us...no matter what we are dealing with.”

Rogers smiled and chuckled. “Alice said something like that before.”

Rumplestiltskin answered with his own laughter. “She’s very perceptive and clever...no idea where she got it from. I can’t possibly believe she got it from her parents.”

“Hey!” said Rogers with a glare that only made Rumplestiltskin laugh even more. The older man patted him on the back and headed for the door.

“I think it’s time for you to wake up,” said Rumple as he waved to him, still heading for the door. He paused and turned around, giving him a smug look. “And for the record, you are a hero in your own right, Detective. Don’t let anyone else make you feel like the lesser version of you because based on my experience, Detective Rogers trumps everyone else.”

xXx

Rogers blinked and he was suddenly staring the the ceiling of hid bedroom instead of the door to the library of the Dark One’s castle.

He sat up and shook his head, a smile on his face. Trust his friend to always talk some sense into him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another special guest making an appearance :)

"So how does this work exactly?"

Rumple lay beside Belle on a picnic blanket in a beautiful grassfield. It was a bit weird that they were alone and Rumple was still not used to being all alone one second and then being surrounded by so many people the next.

"You know you don't have to have an answer for everything, Papa," said Baelfire as he joined them. Grabbing something from the basket and Rumple was a little surprised that Baelfire took out a can of soda. "Just go with it."

Rumple smiled as he turned from Bae and Belle. He had met a lot of other people as he had arrived. He had finally met Colette and had a small reunion with the two ladies who had raised him when Malcolm abandoned him.

Bae and Belle had of course been reminiscing with the two and Rumple now faced old stories from his childhood as both Bae and Belle teased him.

But he wouldn't give it up for anything. His family was finally together and happy...but they weren't complete and Rumple couldn't help but think back on the people still left in Storybrooke and in the other realms. Particularly the people he cared about...

Belle had told him that there were ways to check on loved ones and Rumple had maximized Gideon's magic expertise on dreams to visit his son and Rogers of course was someone he could talk to given that the other had his heart…

But he still felt worried for his son. It's not like there was anyone still alive that was going to look after Gideon. He may be an adult already but every parent worries-

"This is new," came a new voice and Rumple was startled from his thoughts as Rogers came into view. "Never took you for a picnic kind of guy, Weaver."

Rogers' smile was short lived though as he saw the other man sitting near them. "Baelfire?"

But Bae greeted the other man with a broad smile. "Hey Killian...or do you prefer Rogers?" He turned to his father and Belle. "Guess you and Wish Me had the same encounter? Do I even have a wish version?"

"Henry has a wish version and from what I know you, well a version of you anyway, was still Henry's father," replied Rumple. "Ms Swan said something about a portrait of you in their castle-wish castle." Rumple groaned in frustration. "This is all just too confusing."

Rogers shrugged as he turned nervously to Baelfire. "To answer your question, aye mate. We...well I left you in Neverland. But from what I know, you somehow manage to escape and find yourself back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Wonder if wish me ever found out wish you was locked in a cage," said Bae as he turned to his father. "Maybe things would have been different."

"Indeed," began Rumple but turned and gave a confused look to Rogers. "The real question is how did you get here?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm still asleep," said Rogers, taking that as an invitation to sit with them.

"You came here, not the other way around," pointed out Belle gazing from her husband to the detective, a smile forming on her face in realization. She turned to Rumple. "Something troubling you Rumple?"

He was just about to say no when Belle gave him a knowing look. Belle turned to Rogers and smiled. "You know how Rumple said that he could feel the stress you were going through the first time he visited?"

She paused and waited for Rogers to nod. "I think it goes both ways." Belle giggled. "We make quite a pair Detective."

"Why is that?" asked Baelfire, with an amused look compared to Rumple and Rogers' confused ones.

"He and I have Rumple's heart," said Belle with a smile. "Since we are married, figuratively I have your heart as you have mine."

"And since he shoved his heart into my chest," began Rogers, catching on with a smile. "I literally have his heart."

"So we both have Rumple's heart," finished Belle. "Literally and figuratively."

Rumple glared at his wife and previous partner as Bae barked with laughter.

"I'm glad you're all finding this amusing," hissed Rumple as Bae tried to get his mirth under control. "I'm still at a loss though-"

"You're troubled," said Belle with a softer smile. "I can see it and Detective Rogers sensed it. It's like how you sense that there's something troubling him. I think it's because you share a heart...literally."

"And because you two technically share a heart as well since you are True Love," began Rogers in understanding. "You can also tell when something's bothering him."

"Yes, sadly it's only true for him," replied Belle. "You're not my True Love-"

"Thank heavens for that," mumbled Rumple as Belle rolled her eyes.

"Though I'm grateful someone else will help me whenever something's bothering him." continued Belle. "We finally have some reinforcements Bae."

Bae smiled as he stood and patted his father on the back. "Why don't we leave this two to their heart to heart, mom?"

Belle glared at him as she threw a grape his way, only for Bae to immediately catch and eat it.

"But…" began both Rumple and Rogers but Belle just smiled and kissed Rumple on the forehead.

"We have all the time, Rumple," said Belle. "You can tell me what's bothering you later. Whatever it is, called Detective Rogers here. Take advantage of it."

Belle gave a reassuring smile to Rogers and left the two of them.

"She's right you know," began Rogers as he turned to Rumple. They were both sitting crossed leg on the rug, a soft breeze passing through the grass field. "I can tell something's bothering you…"

Rumple sighed and looked to the horizon, not meeting his partner's eye. "I don't have much practice in sharing my troubles with anyone, Rogers."

"Could have fooled me," mumbled Rogers earning him what he was hoping for which was a glare from Rumple. Rogers smiled. "I am a trained Detective...so if Belle thinks I'm the one able to help then this has something to do with the realm I'm still inhabiting and you are not."

Rumple sighed and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. "I'm not used to asking people for help."

"You're not asking," said Rogers. "I'm offering." He made a face. "Just don't ask me to do magic, I'm pretty sure Alice would be a better candidate. I might just turn myself into a snail."

Rumple laughed at the thought and shook his head. Trust Rogers to lighten his mood.

"So?" prodded Rogers.

Rumple sighed and turned to his previous partner. "It's Gideon."

Rogers' eyes widened but he did not say a word, waiting for the other man to continue.

"We all check up on him from time to time," began Rumple. "But I guess I just worry. He may be an adult but parents will always worry about their children." Rumple sighed as he turned to look far away once more. "I'm worried because no one is there to look out for him in case something does happen…"

Rogers couldn't help but smile and Rumple turned to him in confusion. "Something amusing, Detective?"

"You know that's exactly how I felt about Alice when I was cursed right?" began Rogers, meeting his gaze. "But then you came along and protected her. Her and Robin." He paused and smiled. "Maybe it's time you cashed in on that debt."

"On what?" asked Rumple, confused.

"I told you I owe you a great debt," said Rogers. "That day, outside Alice's cottage. I said if I could ever repay you, I will." He paused to let his words sink in. "I know you are trying your best to watch over your son from here. Let me pick up the slack in our realm."

He stood up and offered his hand to Rumple. "You watched over my daughter when I couldn't. You kept her company and made sure she got to live her life. Let me do the same for your son. I'll watch out for him and make sure he gets to live the life he wants." He paused and remembered a previous conversation he and Rumple had. "Just let me know if I should scare off any, well...friends."

Rumple laughed as he took the offered hand and stood. "I'm pretty sure Belle will have both our hides if we scare off any possible suitors."

They shared a laugh. "Thank you, Detective."

"Guess you giving me your heart has its advantages," said Rogers with a smirk.

"Trust me, I didn't think it would actually bring me here," said Rumple thoughtfully. "Or give me an open line to the realm of the living."

"As a great hero and friend of mine puts it," began Rogers with a knowing smirk. "You don't do the right thing for a reward, you do it because it's right."

Rumple shook his head but a smile was on his face as Rogers patted him on the back. "Those were some fighting words, my friend."

"Took me three hundred years to learn it," said Rumple. "Constant heartache, pain, loss…"

"But," cut in Rogers. "It was worth it."

Rumple looked to the horizon once more, a smile on his face. "Worth every second of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last idea I have for this story. :)
> 
> Next week I’ll tackle a different character being visited by Rumple in his dreams. Stay tuned. As for Rogers, well who knows I might get an idea for whatever other things he and Rumple could talk about. Or if you have any prompts, let me know! [wierdogal.tumblr.com]


End file.
